Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this, section.
Real-time pricing and trading of datacenter resources provide efficient usage of resources and capital opportunity for datacenter owners. However, as users attempt to arbitrage smaller time periods, the churn of swapping out virtual machines consumes increasing proportions of datacenter time. That is, storing and launching large numbers of instances of a virtual machine takes up an increasing amount of time, particularly as storage capacity increases.